Entre Amigos no hay Secretos
by Cris1
Summary: A los doce años, Sirius descubre algo sobre su mejor amigo que pondrá en peligro su amistad


****

Entre Amigos no hay Secretos

Por: Cris.

Lo conocí en el Expreso de Hogwarts, aquel tren de vapor de color rojo que nos transportaba en ese entonces a nuestro colegio. Estaba paseando por los pasillos con mi amigo James Potter cuando lo vi sentado en un compartimiento, acompañado de un chico que me cayó mal de solo verlo. 

-¡Eh! Ustedes son nuevos ¿Verdad? - les pregunté sonriendo. Uno de ellos, un chico delgado con el cabello bien peinado pero de apariencia débil asintió lentamente. El chico que estaba sentado del otro lado tenía el cabello negro y también era delgado, pero definitivamente no se veía débil como su compañero. Parece que le molestó el que entráramos al compartimiento sin pedir permiso, porque frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, negándose a responder. 

-¡Vaya! ¡Nosotros también! - exclamé señalando a mi acompañante - Me llamo Sirius Black, y él es James Potter - me presenté mientras abrazaba por el cuello a mi mejor amigo, quien por cierto usaba anteojos. James solo sonrió y los saludó con la mano..

El chico sonrió ante nuestra presentación y respondió.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin - comentó. Pero se detuvo al mirar a su acompañante, ya que por lo visto tampoco sabía como se llamaba. El chico de cabello negro no quiso decirnos su nombre por lo que fue después cuando supe que este chico se llamaba Severus Snape. Al ver su actitud supe que jamás seríamos amigos y que ni siquiera compartiríamos casa. Parece que James me leyó el pensamiento porque entonces preguntó:

-¿Ustedes ya saben en qué casa van a quedar? Nosotros queremos quedarnos en Gryffindor tal como lo hicieron nuestros padres. -

-Yo también espero quedar ahí - Respondió Remus mientras nos sonreía gentilmente. 

Y fue entonces, al escuchar su respuesta, cuando supe que seríamos amigos, pero no amigos comunes, sino unos _amigos especiales_. Desde ese momento quise que este chico nuevo se quedara con James y conmigo.

-¡¡GRYFFINDOR!! - gritó el sombrero seleccionador después de leer la mente del delgado alumno cuya cabeza lo estaba portando.

El chico de cabello castaño dejó el sombrero en la silla y se dirigió hacia nuestra mesa. Fue cuando finalmente llegamos a Hogwarts, durante la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador, que mi presentimiento se vio confirmado, ya que Remus fue elegido para pertenecer a la casa Gryffindor junto con nosotros, de modo que seremos compañeros hasta nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

Ha pasado más de un año desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. Y tal como lo predije, Remus, James y yo nos convertimos en mejores amigos. Poco después se nos unió Peter, a quien conocimos en el dormitorio que compartíamos en la casa Gryffindor. Él también me cayó bien desde un principio, a pesar de que no se parece mucho a nosotros, ya que Peter es bajito, tímido y siempre evitaba participar en las bromas que solíamos hacer. Eso sí, Peter parece ser un chico muy leal.

Remus es un chico muy inteligente y muy amable, ya que siempre ayuda a los demás cuando se lo piden. Su sonrisa es muy contagiosa, de hecho siempre sonríe. Nunca pelea como yo, nunca desafía como James, nunca se queja como Peter. Pero, parece que siempre hay un pero, cada mes tiene que salir de Hogwarts para visitar a su madre que está muy enferma en un hospital mágico. Y a mí me preocupa que al volver siempre se vé muy pálido y muy débil, aunque supongo que es por llorar durante esas visitas.

Una noche no podía dormir y abrí la cortina que colgaba de mi cama para ver el cielo a través de la ventana. Fue entonces que vi a Remus mirando por la ventana y su rostro indicaba que estaba triste y nostálgico. Sin pensarlo me levanté y me le acerqué lentamente. No se asustó cuando puse mi mano sobre su hombro, incluso su mirada siguió fija en el oscuro firmamento decorado con estrellas.

-¿Extrañas a tu madre? - Pregunté

Me miró a los ojos... parecía dudar. Pero entonces me dijo:

-Sí - sin embargo, al escuchar su voz, me dí cuenta de que no decía la verdad. No era la primera vez ya que siempre he pensado que hay un misterio detrás del pasado de Remus, pero supongo que se debe a que nunca quiere hablar de su madre. De hecho, casi nunca habla de su madre o su familia, de modos que a veces pienso que es huérfano. 

-Somos amigos ¿verdad? - su repentina pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Claro que sí! - contesté enérgicamente y sin siquiera pensarlo, aunque me sorprendió mucho su pregunta. Fue ahí cuando supe que algo no andaba bien.

Remus me sonrió, pero su sonrisa se veía triste. Posó sus ojos en el cielo nuevamente y me dijo,

-¿Es cierto que entre amigos no debe haber secretos? - me quedé petrificado al escucharlo. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? ¿Acaso tiene algún secreto que no quiere contarme? ¿Pero cuál? ¿Acaso su padre es un mortífago? ¿O quizás su madre en realidad no lo es? ¿O era algo distinto?

Pero... ¿Que importaba eso? Lo que en verdad me importa es él, ya que siempre ha sido muy bueno con nosotros, siempre nos ha ayudado cuando tenemos problemas, siempre me ha consolado cuando despierto abrumado por alguna pesadilla durante la noche... Él es como un hermano para mí. ¡No me importa el que tenga algún secreto!... Porque sé que algún día me lo dirá... tarde ó temprano.

-No digas tonterías - le dije poniendo mi brazo sobre sus hombros - Nosotros seremos siempre amigos... hasta el final de nuestras vidas - declaré estrechando mi abrazo.

No me dijo nada. Solo fijó la mirada en el suelo como si estuviera pensando y luego volvió a mirar las estrellas. Y yo me quedé acompañándolo en silencio, reflexionando acerca de lo que acabábamos de hablar.

-¡Argh! ¡No deberían poner una tarea tan difícil en esta época tan complicada!- me quejé mientras hojeaba un libro sobre elementos de la naturaleza, ya que estaba haciendo una tarea para la clase de Porciones. Me encontraba en la biblioteca acompañado de James y Peter quienes también tenían el mismo problema.

-Ya lo has dicho varias veces Sirius y te entiendo - murmuró James mientras anotaba algo en su pergamino - Este profesor, como es de Slytherin, siempre nos pone difícil la tarea a los alumnos de Gryffindor - No podría yo estar más de acuerdo con él.

-Ojalá Remus estuviera con nosotros ahora - dijo Peter - Estoy seguro de que él nos podría ayudar con los elementos vegetales, después de todo su materia preferida es Herbología.

-Extraño a Remus, él siempre anima estas aburridas tardes de tarea - comentó James de mal humor. Ese día Remus había ido a visitar a su madre como cada mes.

Era cierto lo que decían Peter y James... extrañábamos a Remus cada vez que se marcha, él siempre nos da ánimos. El chico de anteojos se puso de pie, tomó sus libros y se dirigió a la salida. Pero antes de marcharse nos miró por última vez. 

-Es tarde. Ya deberíamos estar en el dormitorio - dijo con mala gana por no poder terminar su tarea - Mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para el entrenamiento de _quidditch_.

-Yo me quedo a terminar la tarea porque me temo que Remus la va a necesitar cuando vuelva. No quiero que se presione mucho por las tareas atrasadas - comenté mientras Peter se levantaba con sus libros y pergaminos. Por lo visto él también había decidido regresar al dormitorio.

Los dos asistieron y salieron rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Y yo me quedé trabajando en la larga lista de elementos necesarios para las pociones curativas, clasificándolos en vegetales, minerales y acuáticos. 

-¡Al fin encontré último elemento!- murmuré después de un rato mientras anotaba la última palabra en el pergamino - ¡Finalmente terminé la tarea! ¡Ahora podré irme a dormir!.

Me levante y metí los libros y los pergaminos bajo el brazo. Al mirar el reloj que estaba colgado en una pared, me di cuenta de que era precisamente la hora de cierre de la biblioteca por lo que salí de ella y me fui a la Torre Gryffindor a través de los oscuros pasillos de la escuela, los cuales estaban iluminados por antorchas. Cuando llegué al dormitorio estaba muy cansado. Vi que James y Peter ya estaban dormidos por lo que tuve que caminar muy despacio hacia mi cama. Dejando mis libros sobre mi baúl, me dirigí al armario a buscar mi pijama. Al abrir la puerta del mismo, miré hacia el exterior a través de la ventana y fue entonces que vislumbré dos figuras negras caminando por el patio de Hogwarts. Y obviamente, eso me pareció muy extraño.

Sintiendo mucha curiosidad, acerqué mi rostro a la ventana para poder ver mejor, y así descubrí que se trataba de dos figuras humanas, pero como iban tapados con unas túnicas negras no pude ver bien sus rostros. Pronto descubrí que la figura mayor era la señora Pomfrey por su forma de caminar, con pasos cortos pero a la vez rápidos, ya que la había visto muchas veces cuando estaba en la enfermería. Llevaba de la mano a una figura más pequeña, pero no pude distinguir de quién se trataba. De pronto, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente hacia aquellas dos personas, levantando la túnica del menor y así fue como descubrí con mucha sorpresa de quién se trataba.

-¿Remus? - murmuré mientras miraba como este chico se apresuraba a tapar su cabeza de nuevo con la capa.

No entendía nada de lo que esta pasando, ¿Por qué estaba con la señora Pomfrey? ¡Se suponía que estaba visitando a su madre enferma!

Sin pensar abrí el baúl de James, tomé prestada su capa invisible y salí rápidamente de mi dormitorio, esperando alcanzar a ver a donde llevaban a Remus. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando ya que Remus era mi amigo, _mi mejor amigo_.

Gracias a las incontables veces que me había escapado de Filch, el cuidador de Hogwarts, me había convertido en un buen corredor por lo que llegué rápidamente a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido con la ayuda de la capa invisible. Encontré algunas huellas en la tierra, las cuales me sirvieron para llegar a donde estaban mi amigo Remus y la señora Pomfrey. Mientras caminaba a través de pasillos rodeados de árboles, levanté la vista al cielo y así pude ver que era de un color azul oscuro y que estaba adornado de nubes violetas por la llegada de la noche y las oscuras siluetas de las ramas de los árboles, que al ser agitadas por el viento dejaban caer suavemente sus hojas secas. Sentí escalofríos al escuchar aquella variedad de extraños sonidos, probablemente producidos por los seres que habitaban el bosque. Pero nada de eso me impediría seguir mi camino hasta encontrar a Remus.

De pronto escuché un sonido que parecía el crujido de una rama, y miré hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido. Así fue como descubrí a la señora Pomfrey apretando un nudo en el tronco de un árbol con la ayuda de un largo palo. Pronto lo reconocí como el _Sauce Boxeador, _un árbol que era conocido por atacar a todo aquel que se le acercara con sus poderosas ramas. Remus estaba a su lado en silencio.

En cuanto la señora presionó el nudo con el largo palo, las ramas del árbol dejaron de agitarse y fue así como descubrí que entre el tronco y las raíces se encontraba un agujero. Las dos figuras se acercaron y hablaron algo entre ellas, parecía que la señora le estaba dando unos consejos a Remus. De pronto lo abrazó como una madre despidiendo a su hijo y alcancé a ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la señora Pomfrey. La pequeña figura de Remus se introdujo entonces en el agujero. La señora Pomfrey volvió a apretar el nudo, haciendo que el árbol volviera a agitar sus ramas como antes y se fue. El Sauce boxeador volvió a agitar sus ramas como lo hacía normalmente.

Una serie preguntas me llegaron a la mente: ¿Qué estaba haciendo Remus ahí? ¿Por qué lo dejó ahí la Señora Pomfrey? ¿Qué relación había entre la Señora y Remus? ¡No entendía lo que estaba pasando!

Finalmente me acerqué al Sauce Boxeador, esquivando sus ramas que se movían como locas tratando de golpearme. Recogí el palo que dejó la señora al marcharse, busqué el nudo en el tronco y lo apreté.

El árbol dejó de atacarme y así encontré aquel hoyo tan oscuro por donde entró mi amigo. Preguntándome que podía haber adentro me quité la capa invisible y entré con mucho cuidado.

Me arrastré a través del estrecho túnel, siendo este trayecto difícil porque el túnel era oscuro y húmedo. Avancé en silencio hasta que alcancé a ver una pequeña luz al final. Conforme me acercaba a la luz la altura del túnel aumentaba gradualmente por lo que mis últimos pasos fueron más cómodos. Finalmente llegué a una habitación abandonada, llena de muebles rotos, con las paredes desgastadas, manchas y mucho polvo. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con la ayuda de unos tablones de madera. Y, sentado en el sucio suelo, me encontré a Remus mirando hacia una de aquellas ventanas bloqueadas.

Ver esta escena me produjo una tristeza muy profunda, comparable solo a aquella que sentí cuando mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 7 años de edad. Nunca había visto a mi amigo tan solitario hasta que lo vi en este lugar. Su mirada estaba fija en la ventana, como si estuviera esperando algo. Sus ojos reflejaban una desesperanza infinita. Me dieron muchas ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo. 

Me acerqué a Remus, quien me descubrió cuando había dado apenas unos pasos. El chico se asustó mucho al verme, ya que se puso de pie como si le hubieran dado una descarga de electricidad. Sus ojos parecían que se habían salido de sus orbitas y me miraban con una expresión de auténtico terror, el acentuaba aún más su pálido rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! - me gritó. Era la primera vez que me gritaba de esa manera, su voz era una mezcla de enojo y miedo. 

-Yo soy el que debería hacer esa pregunta - le dije - ¿Por qué estás en un lugar como este? ¿No se supone que ibas a visitar a tu madre? -

Vi como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al escuchar mi última pregunta. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo y parecía que estaba apretando los dientes. Evidentemente no sabía como responderme... nunca lo había visto tan indeciso ya que siempre lo había considerado un chico muy listo.

-Tienes que irte - me dijo con el tono de voz más frío que jamás le había escuchado, aunque también reflejaba miedo.

-¿POR QUÉ? - le grité enojado- ¡Yo soy tu amigo y no voy a dejarte aquí solo! ¡Así que nos vamos a Hogwarts! -

Lo tomé del brazo e intenté arrástralo hacia la salida, pero de pronto lo retiró brutalmente, sorprendiéndome mucho su reacción. El verlo actuar así me rompió el corazón, ya que parecía estar a punto de llorar mientras negaba con la cabeza y retrocedía como si fuera un niño temeroso. 

-Pues entonces me quedaré aquí a acompañarte, aunque no entiendo que haces en este lugar - le dije muy decidido- ¿Esperas a alguien?- 

-¡NO! - me grito desesperado - ¡TIENES QUE IRTE AHORA MISMO ANTES DE...- se detuvo bruscamente y se me acercó, tratando de empujarme hacia la salida.

-¿De qué? ¿Remus? ¿De qué hablas? - pregunté evitando sus intentos por empujarme.

-Por favor... tienes que irte ahora - me rogó, colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro de modo que pude sentir como temblaba- Por favor... por favor... tienes que irte ahora mismo....no quiero hacerte daño. - 

-¿Hacerme daño? ¿Tú? ¡Por favor!- le dije con un poco de burla- Tú sabes que soy el más fuerte y peleador del grupo! -

Remus se separó de mí rápidamente y me miró con los ojos llorosos, de los cuales no tardaron en salir las lágrimas. 

-¡Por favor vete! - me rogó de nuevo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro ojos con su mano derecha.

-¡No! ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?- 

-¡Vete ya! - me gritó con voz ahogada y con los ojos aterrados, negándose a responderme.

-¡No! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo! ¡No te voy a dejar solo! - le grité porque comenzaba a enojarme el no entender lo que le pasaba a Remus- ¡Aunque no sepa por qué estás aquí! - 

Remus se puso a llorar desconsoladamente mientras repetía una y otra vez la frase "¡Vete ya! ¡Vete ya!". Yo me quedé inmóvil en mi posición, sin decirle nada, solo observándolo. Cuando finalmente se le acabó la voz se echó de rodillas al suelo, cubriendo su rostro con las manos para que no lo viera sollozar.

Ver todo esto me hacía sentir muy mal... por momentos me acordé de la vez que perdí a mi madre. Me acerqué y lo abracé... diciéndole que no había nada de que preocuparse... diciéndole que como era su amigo no deseaba dejarlo solo en ese lugar tan deprimente... haciendo hasta lo imposible por calmarlo. Pero pronto Remus me hizo callar. Me miró a los ojos y dijo,

-Sirius, si te digo mi problema, ¿Te marcharás? - murmuró con la voz muy baja, casi como si fuera un susurro.

-No lo sé, no quiero dejarte solo - le respondí - ¿Estás castigado? - 

-No, esto es mucho peor que un castigo - me respondió - ¿Me prometes que te irás si te digo?-

Quería saber que le pasaba ya que parecía ser algo muy grave. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de dejarlo solo.

-No quería decírtelo... no podía... - me dijo Remus arrodillado - Pero como estás aquí... creo que tendré que hablar para que te marches. - 

-No te entiendo Remus, ¿acaso no quieres ser mi amigo? - mi pregunta solo hizo que Remus se pusiera a llorar aún más.

-¡Eres un estúpido! Ustedes son los mejores amigos que jamás tuve... Está bien, te diré por qué estoy aquí aunque sé que esto acabará con nuestra amistad - me miró con tristeza y sus ojos ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Me asusté al escuchar esa última oración ya que la idea de terminar con nuestra amistad me aterrorizaba. ¿Por qué hablaba de aquella forma tan negativa?

-Yo... yo... - Remus comenzó a balbucear, tratando de decirme su secreto.

Yo me quedé en silencio pacientemente esperando conocer aquello que acabaría con nuestra amistad según Remus. 

-Yo soy... - le estaba costando mucho trabajo decirme.

Yo seguía sin entender la razón de su desconfianza. Recordé aquella conversación... _¿Es cierto que entre amigos no debe haber secretos?..._

-Yo....yo soy licántropo - anunció finalmente Remus Lupin y se reanudó su llanto con las manos sobre su cara, evitando el mirarme.

Me quedé atónito... ¿Había escuchado bien?... Mi amigo... Remus Lupin.... era un licántropo.... ¡NO!... Me negaba a creer que en verdad fuera un hombre lobo. ¿Cómo era posible que mi amigo, un chico tan pacifico y con un corazón tan cálido, pudiera ser un hombre Lobo, una bestia sedienta de sangre humana y con un corazón tan frío?

- ¡Por favor vete! - volvió a pedirme- No te preocupes... entiendo si no deseas ser amigo de un monstruo como yo... -

Me puse de pie rápidamente, finalmente obedeciéndolo y caminé hacia la salida. Antes de irme, miré sobre mi hombro y alcancé a ver a Remus mirando al suelo. Estaba sonriendo pero evidentemente estaba muy triste por haber revelado su terrible secreto. 

Me arrastré hacia la salida lo más rápido que pude. Al llegar al bosque comencé a escuchar unos gritos de dolor a través del túnel, y mi primer impulso fue el ir a ayudarlo, pero recordé que era un licántropo y me eché a correr hacia Hogwarts.

Llegué jadeando a mi dormitorio. Me sacudí las hojas secas de la túnica antes de entrar y abrí rápidamente la puerta haciendo un poco de ruido y me fui directamente a la cama. La puerta del dormitorio se cerró de golpe haciendo que Peter gruñera un poco pero pronto se volvió a dormir.

Me senté en la cama, mirando al suelo, mientras mi mente daba vueltas sin cesar. No podía concentrarme... no podía ni pensar. En mi corazón se encontraban mezclados muchos sentimientos como sorpresa, tristeza, terror, confianza...

__

Yo soy licántropo 

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente... me costaba creer que mi amigo fuera algo así.

De pronto ví una larga sombra negra sobre mis pies que me asustó. Levanté la mirada alterado pero pronto me calmé a ver a James. Mi amigo se había levantado por mi escándalo... y se veía muy sorprendido.

-Estás llorando Sirius - comentó y fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de ello- ¿Estás bien?-

Mi amigo de la infancia se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que mi cabeza se apoyara en su hombro. Un impulso me hizo sollozar, mientras me aferraba con las manos a la pijama de James, quien me acariciaba la espalda con la mano, tratando de tranquilizarme. Yo no sabía por qué estaba llorando, supongo que era de tristeza por mi amigo Remus... por aquella maldición tan cruel.

-¿Adónde fuiste? - me preguntó tranquilamente.

Tensé mi cuerpo antes esa pregunta ya que no sabía qué responder ¿Debía decirle que nuestro amigo era hombre lobo? ¡No! ¡Eso no está bien! Pero tampoco quería mentirle a James ya que como él era mi amigo desde que éramos pequeños, se daba cuenta rápidamente cuando yo mentía.

__

Sé que terminaremos con nuestra amistad

Recordé esta frase que me dijo Remus, esa oración que me molestó mucho porque yo no quería dejar de ser su amigo, ¿En verdad tenía que terminar nuestra amistad porque él era licántropo? Todo eso hizo que me quedara pensando. James siguió esperando pacientemente.

De pronto me pregunté si Remus debería o no estar en Hogwarts. Uno supondría que no porque sería algo muy peligroso. ¿Acaso el director Dumbledore sabía de Remus?. ¡Claro que sí! No por nada la Señora Pomfrey había acompañado a Remus al Sauce Boxeador. Entonces, si Dumbledore le había dado a Remus una oportunidad para estudiar en Hogwarts, yo también... yo también debería darle la oportunidad de ser mi amigo, sin importar lo que fuera.

-James, tengo que decirte algo importante - dije firmemente mientras miraba sus ojos ocultos detrás de sus anteojos - Es sobre Remus... nuestro amigo. -

Me miró sorprendido, pero entendiendo que se trata de una tema muy serio.

-Remus no visitaba a su madre enferma - comencé, esperando alguna reacción de mi amigo, quien seguía inmóvil escuchando por lo que seguí - Va al bosque Prohibido, se esconde debajo de las raíces del Sauce Boxeador. Hoy lo seguí porque lo descubrí cruzando el patio - señalé con el índice hacia la ventana, dándole a entender como lo había hecho - James, él es nuestro amigo, ¿verdad? Es como nuestro hermano... - le pregunté, a lo que James me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. 

-Pues... Remus Lupin es un... un - estaba muerto de miedo por revelarlo, temía por nuestra amistad, pero James me miraba muy seriamente así que tuve que decirlo - ...es un....licántropo. -

Desvié su mirada al finalizar. El silencio entre los dos fue eterno, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que James no saltó, ni tampoco gritó que era una estupidez o algo por estilo. Se quedó a mi lado, sentado y tranquilo. Así estuvimos un rato hasta que James habló,

-Es triste - Lo miré para estudiar su expresión, y me sorprendí porque me miraba con mucha tristeza- Lo sospechaba.... porque era en las noches de luna llena cuando salía pero siempre pensé que era pura coincidencia porque se supone que visitaba a su madre- se detuvo para pensar un poco y pronto su mirada de volvió triste - Su vida debe ser muy dura... 

Me sorprendió mucho su reacción... James se limpiaba los ojos por debajo de sus anteojos, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Lo abracé y lloramos juntos por nuestro amigo por largo tiempo hasta que finalmente nos tranquilizamos para no despertar a Peter. Le conté a James todo detalladamente, desde el momento en que vi a las figuras desde la ventana hasta la salida del túnel. Me escuchó con atención y sin interrumpir. Al finalizar mi historia, James se acostó en mi cama, con las manos debajo de la nuca y mirando hacia el techo, pensativo. Yo seguía mirando al suelo con los hombros bajos como derrotado, pensando en lo que debíamos hacer. La habitación estaba oscura pero aún así estaba levemente iluminada por la luna... se podían escuchar los ronquidos de Peter, que seguía dormido. Mientras todo eso pasaba yo seguía pensando en lo que sería de nuestra amistad con Remus… no podía quitarme esa idea de la cabeza… ¿Aún podíamos ser amigos… a pesar de todo?

-James, ¿él seguirá siendo nuestro amigo verdad? - le pregunté finalmente con un poco miedo

Mi compañero se sentó rápidamente en la cama para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos, con una expresión muy seria. Me asustó un poco su reacción, ya que nunca había visto aquella seriedad reflejada en su mirada, después de todo James era un chico al que le encantaba bromear todo el tiempo.

-Sirius, dijiste que Remus estaba muy solo en esa habitación, ¿verdad? - me preguntó y respondí asintiendo con la cabeza- Leí en alguna parte que los licántropos no atacan a los animales... solo a los humanos por su sangre - _Sangre… _sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda por el simple hecho de relacionar a mi amable amigo con aquel líquido vital. Pero… ¿A qué se refería James con eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver el que los licántropos preferían la sangre humana con este asunto?.

Me tomó la cabeza con las manos y me sacó de mi trance. Acercó su rostro al mío mirándome fijamente.

-Convirtámonos en animagos - me dijo muy decididamente.

Y fue entonces cuando me iluminó la esperanza, la cual me llenó de una alegría que nunca había sentido, ampliando mi sonrisa. Me olvidé de mis pensamientos negativos, y ví a James sonriendo también. Miré hacia la ventana donde afuera estaba la luna llena iluminado y me dije a mí mismo con decisión.

__

Remus no te quedarás solo, ¡Estaremos contigo!

****

The End

__

Notas de la autora: 

¡Al fin! Terminé...

Cuando leí el capítulo 18 del libro "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban", me gustó mucho la parte sobre estos amigos y la forma en que no abandonaron a Remus Lupin por ser licántropo. Me parece muy linda la amistad ente estos cuatro chicos. Y por eso quería escribir un poco sobre esta parte, y ¡finalmente lo hice! ^^ 

Así espero que les guste este fic, ya que es el primer fic de Harry Potter que he escrito.

Gracias a mi lector beta Lara, a quién le dedico este fanfic.

Respecto a la muerte de la madre de Sirius, eso fue invento mío. 

Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a la autora J. K. Rowling. 

Por favor, déjenme un review.


End file.
